


Hung Up on You

by fElBiTeR



Series: Flufftember 2020 [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Conversations, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Flufftember, M/M, Oops Will You Look At That It's Got Some Hints Of Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: Alex receives an unexpected phone call.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Series: Flufftember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: AR Flufftember 2020





	Hung Up on You

Alex stares at the package in his hands. It was delivered much earlier in the day, in the morning, and he had set it aside because he wasn’t really expecting anything. Now that he’s taken it out of the basic brown shipping box, he knows that it’s no ordinary delivery. Even the wrapping paper looks expensive and sleek and impeccable, just like Yassen. Alex neatly slices through the material, taking care not to ruin the design, methodically folding it into a rectangle for easier storage.

Alex thought he’d never be the type of person to save wrapping paper… but then again, he also never thought he’d be the type of person to date an assassin.

He wiggles the top of the box slightly before it comes loose, and then carefully pries it off.

There’s a gun inside. 

Alex barely has time to wonder about its model and make, much less pick it up and feel its weight in his hands before his phone rings, shrill and high, buzzing on the table. The caller says unknown.

He places the box down on his sheets and picks up the call.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Alex.” A strong and smooth voice with the slightest hint of a Russian accent.

“Yassen!” Alex exclaims. “I thought you said you wouldn’t have a stable connection where you were going.”

“I’m at a different, unplanned location. There is service here, at this moment.”

Why would Yassen be calling him in the middle of a job? 

Alex’s stomach plummets for a moment. “Are you okay? Do you need any help?”

“No, I’ve finished early. I left a list of things on your fridge. Can you buy them for me?” Yassen asks.

Alex nods enthusiastically and then quickly realizes his mistake. “Uh, yeah! That sounds great. Fantastic. I can do that.”

“You just nodded, didn’t you?” There’s a low chuckle on the other end of the call, throaty and _fond_.

Alex has to quickly sit down on his bed before his knees give out from under him, making a weak noise of affirmation.

“I’ll be back in time to make you dinner,” Yassen says, casually. Alex loves it when he cooks and Yassen knows it, dishes full of flavor and spices and finesse, even though Alex is sure that the assassin’s never formally been taught how to cook. It’s why he takes the time to make Alex food whenever he’s not busy. Alex’s nearly empty fridge and cupboards full of unhealthy teenage snacks have lived through many scathing looks of disdain.

“And dessert?” Alex asks, sounding more hopefully than he means to.

“And dessert.” 

Alex’s mouth is already watering a little at the thought. If Yassen could see him now, the corners of his lips would be twitching upwards. Alex swallows.

“I can’t believe you got me a gun for my birthday,” Alex suddenly blurts.

Yassen is oddly silent for a moment. Alex wishes he could see the other man’s face more than anything else right now.

“You hate it,” Yassen concludes tonelessly, his voice completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

“God, you’re so daft,” Alex says.

“Excuse me?”

“The gun isn’t new, yet it’s obviously been well taken care of. It’s yours, isn’t it? One of your favorites?” 

“Yes,” Yassen confirms. "It is."

“You know I’d voice the moment I hate anything, right? Which I haven’t done thus far because I literally love everything you’ve given to me. And something _this_ special? I honestly don’t think I deserve it,” Alex huffs. “But whatever. You’re going to have to teach me how you’ve kept it in such good condition, all right?”

“Of course. I can’t have you breaking it after twenty-years—”

 _"Twenty-years_?” Alex echoes, incredulous.

“Twenty-years,” Yassen repeats. “More of a backup weapon, really. It has had its uses.”

“I’m never going to use it,” Alex confesses. “It’s too precious.”

Yassen hums thoughtfully. “Display it, throw it away—” Alex makes a noise of disagreement at that, “—keep it under your bed, do with it as you wish, Alex. You don’t need to use it.”

“Definitely not going to. It’s not like I make it a habit to run into danger,” Alex mutters.

Yassen laughs, quiet but unrestrained. Alex's point has come across. He loves the gift.

“I don’t make it a habit! I don’t!” Alex protests. He doesn’t. He really doesn’t.

"Sometimes danger will run into you, even if you don't want it to," Yassen sighs. “I have to go now, Alex. I’ll be out of range soon.”

“I love you,” Alex says softly. “Stay safe.”

“I will,” Yassen says.

Alex doesn’t end the call. 

Apparently, neither does Yassen.

“One of us is going to have to hang up, you know?” Alex huffs. There are metallic clanking noises, each one after another in a rhythmic interval as if Yassen’s climbing up a ladder or something.

Still, Yassen doesn’t end the call. “My hands are full.”

“All right, then. I’m hanging up now,” Alex says, staring at the gun beside him on his bed, still fitting snugly in the foam-lined box.

“Okay,” Yassen replies, sounding amused.

Alex’s finger hovers over the red on the screen, hesitating.

“Alex,” Yassen says, exasperated.

“Look, it’s harder than you think!” Alex defends himself. 

“You will see me in a few hours, Alex. Everything is going to be okay.”

“I know it is… but I just miss you.” 

“You saw me three days ago,” Yassen says. He’s very pleased. Alex can tell.

“So what? Am I not allowed to miss you anyway?” Alex mumbles.

“Alex.” He shivers at the chiding in Yassen’s tone. It’s almost funny how one word can communicate so much meaning.

“I’m going to hang up the phone right this second and then go buy those ingredients,” Alex announces. His finger hovers over the button again. Hesitates again.

“I love you, too,” Yassen suddenly says.

Alex squeaks, ending the call immediately so Yassen doesn’t hear his audible embarrassment.

He stares at the screen of the phone in his hand, his heart still racing. Alex will never get used to Yassen saying those words without flushing a bright scarlet and suddenly getting the urge to bury his face into a pillow and scream, completely overwhelmed and swelling with an affection he doesn't know what to do with. He thinks that it maybe shows on his reddened face.

Yassen says it’s an adorable reaction. Alex is inclined to disagree.

“Groceries,” Alex mumbles out loud, feeling a tad bit warmer than before. He doesn’t know how he’s ended up this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. hope you enjoyed!<3


End file.
